Please be Mine Jaejoong Version
by Dipa Woon
Summary: Oneshoot/Kisah cerita Jaejoong yang menyukai sang guru privat/"Lalu kenapa Yunie nggak mau sama Joongie?"/"Karna aku nggak suka punya pacar bodoh!"/YUNJAE/Drabble/Humor


Please be Mine

(Jaejoong version)

.

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

Genre : YAOI/Shonen-ai/Oneshoot

Note : cerita ini murni dari pikiran saya, cerita sedikit aneh, alur sesuai keinginan saya, bahasa tidak baku dan typo(s)bertebaran.

.

.

.

Tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai

.

.

DOUZO

::

.

Please be Mine

.

::

Suatu senja di perumahan elit daerah Ceongdamdong, nampak seorang namja yang terlihat begitu cantik tengah bermain dengan seekor kucing manis berbulu abu-abu. Tangan lentik namja cantik itu tak henti-hentinya membelai bulu-bulu dari kucing itu, dan si kucingpun tampak tak keberatan dengan aksi yang dilakukan namja cantik itu. Malah nampaknya kucing itu menyukai setiap sentuhan yang namja cantik itu berikan.

"Annyeong." sapa sebuah suara bass yang langsung membuat namja cantik itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan buru-buru mendongakkan wajahnya menatap seseorang yang baru saja menyapanya.

"Yunie? Yunie sudah datang? Kajja masuk, Joongie sudah menunggu dari tadi." jawab namja cantik itu sangat antusias. Segera saja ia berlari menghampiri orang itu lalu dengan sedikit paksaan menarik masuk orang itu.

"Hari ini kita belajar apa?" tanya namja cantik itu lagi sesaat setelah keduanya tiba di ruang belajar yang ada didalam rumah namja cantik itu.

"Hari ini kita akan belajar bahasa jepang. Kajja, ambil buku pelajaranmu dan kita mulai belajar."

Srakk

Seett

Dukk

"Ja, sensei. Hajimemashou."

Kim Jaejoong (17 tahun) adalah seorang siswa di Dongbang High School, seorang namja kelewat tampan hingga wajahnya lebih menonjolkan sisi kewanitaannya. Perpaduan mata bulat, kulit seputih porselen dan bibir merah cherrynya. Banyak orang yang mengira dirinya adalah seorang yeoja, namun lebih dari apapun, dirinya tetaplah seorang namja. Walaupun dengan kadar imut yang over dosis dan tingkahnya yang tak jauh dari sifat yeoja.

Dihadapannya, duduk seorang namja tampan dengan mata setajam musang dan bibir berbentuk hati yang sungguh menawan. Ia adalah seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang kini diminta oleh Ny. Kim a.k.a Umma Jaejoong untuk mengajari anaknya les privat. Selain karena Yunho seorang mahasiswa yang pintar, juga karna Jaejoong dan Yunho sudah mengenal sejak kecil. Hubungan keduanyapun cukup akrab, setidaknya itu menurut pandangan Jaejoong.

"Untuk pola kalimat ini, kita harus mengubah bentuk jisho-kei kedalam bentuk te-kei terlebih dahulu. Kau masih ingat bukan bagaimana cara merubah bentuk jisho-kei ke bentuk te-kei?"

"..."

"Hei, Joongie? Joongie?"

"Yunie sensei, kau sungguh tampan. Hihi, Joongie suka."

"Mwo? Jadi dari tadi kau tak mendengarkanku?"

"Yunie sensei, kenapa jantung Joongie berdetak kencang saat melihat wajah Yunie sensei? Apa Joongie kena sakit jantung Yunie sensei?"

"Mwo? Bicara apa kau Kim Jaejoong! Cepat fokus dan kembali belajar!"

"Yunie sensei, aishiteru."

"Aigoo, apa yang kau katakan!"

"Yunie sensei, Yunie sensei tambah tampan jika marah-marah begitu."

"Bicaramu semakin aneh, lebih baik aku pulang saja."

Srett

"Yah, Yunie sensei, Yunie sensei, hiks, Yunie sensei jangan tinggalin Joongie. Hiks, hiks, Yunie sensei~"

::

.

.

Please be Mine

.

.

::

Keesokan paginya

"Eomma, appa, Joongie berangkat."

"Ne, hati-hati Joongie."

"Ne."

Ceklekk

"Huwaa, segarnya. Hemm, apa Yunie sudah berangkat ya?"

Brumm

"Yunie~"

Tap tap tap

Duk

Brakk

"Akhh, yak! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Joongie akan berangkat bersama Yunie ne~"

"Mwo? Yak, aku bisa terlambat jika harus mengantarmu dulu!"

"Joongie nggak mau tahu. Pokoknya Yunie harus mengantar Joongje duluan. Bukankah Joongie ini pacarnya Yunie?"

"Mwo? Yak apa yang kau bicarakan! Cepat turun, aku sudah terlambat!"

"Shireo! Joongie mau diantar Yunie!"

"Aigoo, baiklah. Pegangan, aku akan sedikit ngebut."

"Ne."

Srett

Bruummm

"Kyaaa, Yunie. Pelan-pelan~"

::

.

.

Please be Mine

.

.

::

Sesampainya di Dong Bang High School

"Sudah sampai. Cepat turun!"

"Aigoo, Yunie mau membunuh Joongie eoh? Kenapa ngebut gitu! Kalau Joongie jatuh eotteokhae?"

"Buktinya kau sekarang baik-baik saja kan!"

"Huh! Yunie nappeun!"

"Sana cepat masuk. Aku juga akan pergi."

"Yunie~"

"Apa lagi?"

"Ppoppo."

"Mwo? Yak, jangan bercanda! Sana cepat masuk, atau kau akan terlambat!"

"Shireo. Ppoppo dulu."

"Shireo! Sana masuk, aku akan pergi."

Bruumm

"Yah Yunie, chakaman!"

Srett

Chu~

"Annyeong Yunie. Hati-hati dijalan. Jangan lupa jemput Joongie nanti ne~"

Loading please

1

2

3

"Yahh, KIM JAEJOONG! Awas kau yah!"

Sementara sang tersangka hanya melempar senyum dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, sembari berjalan menuju kelasnya.

::

.

.

Please be Mine

.

.

::

Sepulang sekolah, terlihat Jaejoong tengah berdiri didepan gerbang sambil sesekali melirik jam tangan hello kitty dipergelangan tangannya. Kepalanya tak henti melihat kearah jalanan dan jam tangannya bergantian, kelihatan jelas kalau namja cantik itu tengah menunggu seseorang.

"Huh, kenapa lama sekali. Joongie kan kepanasan!" gerutunya dengan bibir terpout lucu.

"Huh, Joongie telpon Yunie saja ah."

Tuut tuut tuut

"Yeoboseyo."

"Yunie~, kenapa belum jemput Joongie? Joongie kepanasan!"

"Eh? Sejak kapan aku jadi pengantar jemputmu! Sana pulang, aku masih ada kuliah."

"Shireo! Joongie mau pulang sama Yunie."

"Yah, bagaiamana bisa. Aku masih ada kuliah. Kau jalan kaki saja, atau kau naik bus saja sana."

"Shireo. Hiks, Yunie nappeun! Masa nggak mau jemput Joongie, hiks."

"Yah, kenapa kau malah menangis. Aiss, jinja! Merepotkan saja."

"Hiks, hiks, huwee, eomma."

"Yah, yah! Uljima. Ne ne, aku akan menjemputmu, sudah jangan menangis!"

"Hiks, jeongmal?"

"Ne, tunggu disana."

"Asikk, Yunie yang terbaik. Saranghaeyo."

Tuut tuut tuut

::

.

.

Please be Mine

.

.

::

Sore harinya, hari ini adalah hari les bagi Jaejoong. Jaejoong sudah bersiap sedari tadi guna menjalani les hari ini. Dengan mengenakan baju v-neck baby pink dan celana putih selutut, menambah manis penampilan namja cantik itu.

Ting tong ting tong

"Ne, chakamaneyo."

Ceklekkk

"Annyeong."

"Ah, Yunho kau sudah datang?"

"Ne ahjumma."

"Joongie sudah menunggu dari tadi, langsung saja masuk ke kamarnya."

"Ne ahjumma, saya permisi."

Tap tap tak

Ceklekk

"Annyeong Joongie-"

"Eh? Yunie sudah datang? Kajja masuk, Joongie sudah menunggu dari tadi."

Tap tap tap

Dukk

"Hari ini kita mau belajar apa Yunie?"

"Terserah kau saja."

"Em, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja Yunie. Joongie bosan belajar terus. Ne ne?"

"Mwo? Jalan-jalan? Yak Kim Jaejoong, aku datang kesini untuk mengajarimu pelajaran, bukan untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Sudah, ambil bukumu dan kita mulai belajar!"

"Shireo! Joongie bosan, disekolah belajar, masa dirumah harus belajar lagi! Joongie bosan! Huh!"

"Kalau kau mau jalan-jalan, ya sudah sana jalan-jalan. Aku akan pulang saja."

Srett

"Yah yah, Yunie jangan begitu. Joongie maunya jalan-jalan sama Yunie. Hiks,"

"Tapi aku tak mau! Aku kesini untuk mengajarimu, bukan mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

"Hiks, Joongie tau. Tapi Joongie bosan terus diam dirumah, hiks, Joongie, Joongie ingin jalan-jalan sebentar. Hiks,"

Melihat Jaejoong yang nampaknya sedih, membuat Yunho menjadi tak tega juga. Ia paling tak tahan jika melihat mata bulat Jaejoong itu bersedih bahkan sampai mengeluarkan airmata.

"Ck, baiklah baiklah. Untuk kali ini saja, aku akan turuti permintaanmu!"

"Eh? Jinja? Jeongmalyo Yunie?"

"Ne, cepat hapus airmatamu sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

"Uum. Yunie yang terbaik."

Srett

"Kajja Yunie, Joongie sudah siap."

::

.

.

Please be Mine

.

.

::

Yunhopun akhirnya mengajak Jaejoong pergi ketaman, setelah tadi sedikit memberi alasan pada Mrs. Kim, akhirnya ia dan Jaejoong diizinkan untuk pergi. Disinilah sekarang mereka, disebuah taman dekat dengan rumah Jaejoong, karna Jaejoong yang meminta pergi kesini.

"Bunganya indah ne Yunie. Lihat lihat, ada kupu-kupunya."

"Ck, kenapa kau malah ingin pergi kesini eoh?"

"Emm, soalnya didrama dan dinovel yang Joongie baca, saat tokoh utamanya berkencan, mereka akan pergi ketaman."

"Mwo? Berkencan?"

"Ne, bukankah Yunie dan Joongie itu berpacaran?"

"Yak! Sejak kapan kau jadi pacarku!"

"Sejak dulu, bahkan sejak kita masih kecil Yunie."

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Joongie tak bercanda."

"Kau aneh!"

"Joongie nggak aneh."

"..."

"Yunie mau kan jadi pacar Joongie? Kita akan jadi pasangan serasi, Yunie tampan dan Joongie yang imut. Eh, tapi Joongie kan namja, jadi Joongie juga tampan, tapi Yunie lebih manly, jadi kita pasti akan jadi pasangan serasi. Ne Yunie?"

"Kau bicara apa? Jangan berkhayal yang aneh-aneh!"

"Ani, Joongie nggak berkhayal aneh-aneh. Tapi Joongie berusaha membuka kenyataan yang ada, kalau kita pasti jadi pasangan terhot diseluruh dunia."

"Kau salah minum obat eoh?"

"Hihi, Joongie nggak sakit ngapain Joongie minum obat."

"Atau kepalamu terbentur sesuatu saat pergi kesini eoh? Omonganmu sangat aneh."

"Ne, tadi Joongie terbentur sebelum datang kesini. Joongie terbentur pesona Yunie, sehingga Joongie nggak bisa berpaling dan semakin jatuh cinta sama Yunie."

"Mwoya Joongie!"

"Yunie-ah, neomu joahyo. Please be Mine."

::

.

.

Please be Mine

.

.

::

Sepulangnya dari taman

"Gomawo untuk hari ini ne Yunie, ini kencan pertama kita yang sungguh indah. Joongie nggak akan lupakan hari bersejarah dalam hidup Joongie ini."

"Terserahmu."

"Yunie, kapan-kapan kita kencan lagi ne. Joongie suka kalau jalan bersama Yunie."

"Shireo! Cukup kali ini saja aku menuruti kemauan anehmu itu."

"Yah Yunie, jangan begitu. Yunie menyakiti hati Joongie kalau begitu."

"Ck."

"Ne Yunie, kapan-kapan kita berkencan lagi ne."

"Ani. Cukup hari ini saja, aku kapok jalan bersamamu."

"Huh, bilang saja Yunie senang bisa jalan-jalan bareng Joongie."

"Tak akan, yang ada aku harus menyiapkan telingaku sakit mendengar ocehanmu."

"Hihi, apa suara Joongie sangat merdu sampai-sampai Yunie harus menyiapkan pendengaran dengan baik? Aigoo, manisnya~"

"Ck. Jangan mengada-ada, sudah sana masuk."

"Ne, tapi ppoppo dulu."

"Mwo? Shireo. Cepat masuk, aku mau ulang."

"Huh, ya sudah Joongie masuk. Tapi besok jemput Joongie ne. Annyeong Yunie."

::

.

.

Please be Mine

.

.

::

Keesokan paginya

"Yunie~"

"Ck, dia lagi."

"Yunie nappeun!"

"Mwoya!"

"Huh, kenapa tak jemput Joongie? Kemarin kan Joongie sudah bilang jemput Joongie! Yunie lupa?"

"Ani."

"Lalu kenapa tak jemput Joongie? Padahal Joongie kan sudah menunggu dari tadi."

"Siapa suruh menungguku."

"Yah! Yunie kemarin kan sudah berjanji menjemput Joongie."

"Yak, aku tak pernah berjanji menjemputmu. Lagipula aku sudah terlambat sekarang. Sana berangkat, kalau kau tak mau terlambat juga."

"Ani, Joongie maunya dianter Yunie."

"Kau kira aku supirmu?"

"Anio, Yunie itu pacar Joongie. Kekasih hati Joongie yang paling tampan."

"Kau salah makan?"

"Anio, Joongie nggak salah makan."

"Berarti memang otakmu yang bermasalah."

"Ne, otak Joongie memang bermasalah. Dan itu semua gara-gara Yunie. Wajah Yunie selalu ada di otak Joongie dan nggak mau pergi. Huh, itu semua salah Yunie, kenapa Yunie begitu tampan dan membuat jantung Joongie bertedak kencang."

"Aigoo, kata-katamu membuatku bergidik ngeri. Aku tak tahan. Jaa ne, aku duluan."

Bruummm

Bruummm

"Yah, Yunie, Yunie. Kenapa tinggalin Joongie! Hiks, Yunie-"

::

.

.

Please be Mine

.

.

::

Sepulang sekolah, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore, namun Jaejoong masih betah berada diarea sekolahnya. Tentu bukan karna ia ada pelajaran extra atau yang lainnya, melainkan karna ia tak mau pulang meski sang eomma sudah menelpon dan menyuruh supir untuk menjemputnya.

"Pasti Yunie lupa lagi menjemput Joongie, ahh. Yunie itu pacar yang payah, sukanya lupa kalau menjemput Joongie. Lebih baik Joongie telpon Yunie saja ah-"

Tuut tuut tuut

Bruum bruum

"Eh? Yunie? Baru saja Joongie mau telpon Yunie, tapi Yunie sudah datang? Kyaa, senangnya."

"Ck, sehari saja. Bisakah kau tak menggangguku eoh?"

"Yah, Joongie nggak mengganggu Yunie ko. Kajja pulang, Yunie kesini menjemput Joongie kan?"

"Jangan GR! Aku kesini karna Kim ahjumma menelponku tadi. Katanya anak kesayangannya tak mau pulang sebelum aku yang menjemput."

"Ne, Joongie kan sudah punya Yunie, jadi sekarang Joongie adalah tanggung jawab Yunie."

"Ck, sejak kapan aku jadi pengasuhmu eoh?"

"Yunie bukan pengasuh Joongie, tapi calon pendamping Joongie."

"Sudahlah, cepat naik. Kau tahu, kau sangat merepotkanku. Padahal aku baru saja sampai dirumah dan ingin istirahat."

"Hihi, bagaimana kalau Yunie istirahat dirumah Joongie saja?"

"Shireo. Cepat naik! Atau kau mau kutinggal hah?"

"Arra arra, Yunie ini sukanya marah-marah. Tapi justru itu yang membuat Joongie makin jatuh cinta sama Yunie. Yunie-yah, please be mine ne~"

::

.

.

Please be Mine

.

.

::

Hari ini tak ada jadwal les bagi Jaejoong. Dan itu dimanfaatkan Jaejoong untuk membuat kue khusus untuk Yunho. Ya hitung-hitung sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya pada Yunho karna selama ini sudah mau mengajarinya.

"Yak, selesai. Hummm, wanginya enak. Pasti Yunie akan suka."

Tap tap tap

"Eomma, Joongie pergi kerumah Yunie ne."

"Ne, hati-hati changy."

Sesampainya di rumah Yunho

Ting tong

Ceklekk

"Annyeong ahjumma, Joongie datang mencari Yunie."

"Aigoo Joongie, tumben kau kesini lagi changy."

"Ne ahjumma. Apa Yunie ada?"

"Ne, dia ada dikamarnya. Sana, naiklah temui dia."

"Gomawo ahjumma."

Tap tap tap

"Yu-"

Teriakan Jaejoong berhenti saat dirinya mendengar suara Yunho dari dalam, sepertinya tengah berbicara dengan seseorang. Mendengar itu, Jaejoongpun mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk dan malah menguping pembicaraan Yunho.

"Ne Chun-ah, kau tau kan dia itu begitu polos dan sedikit, err, ya kau tahu maksudku kan Yoochun."

"..."

"Hah, justru itu. Aku bukannya tak mau menerimanya, tapi aku hanya takut ia tak akan konsentrasi dengan pelajarannya dan malah akan semakin menjadi jika aku menerimanya."

"..."

"Itu kau tahu. Aku hanya khawatir ia susah konsentrasi jika aku memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Sekarang saja ia masih bersikap manja walaupun aku sudah bersikap dingin dan sering membentaknya."

"..."

"Ne, aku hanya ingin ia merubah sikap manja dan polosnya itu. Jujur aku sangat senang dengan sikap manja dan polosnya ketika ia bersamaku, namun aku tak ingin ia keterusan dengan sikapnya itu."

"..."

"Kau ini. Sudahlah, mungkin aku harus mengajarinya pelan-pelan, dan merubah sifat manja dan polosnya itu."

"..."

"Untuk sekarang, biarkanlah seperti ini."

"..."

"Sebenarnya aku sunggu tak dapat menahan keinginanku saat bersamanya, namun aku harus bisa menahannya. Aku harus pintar-pintar menyelami hati seorang Kim Jaejoong."

Bruukk

"Nuguya?"

"..."

"Chun, sepertinya ada orang didepan kamarku, nanti kuhubungi lagi."

Tuut tuut tuut

Ceklekk

"Joongie?"

"Emm, Yu..Yunie. A..ano, mi..mian kuenya ja..jadi jatuh."

"Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Eh? Emm, i..itu-"

"Kau mendengar semuanya?" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan. "Ck, rupanya kau mendengar semuanya. Baiklah, karna kau sudah mendengarnya, jadi-"

Srett

Brakk

Blamm

"Yu..Yunie."

"Waeyo Joongie?"

"Emm, i..itu-"

"Mwo?"

"Yang tadi Yunie katakan itu, emm, apa benar?"

"Kata-kata yang mana hmm?"

"I..itu-"

"..."

"Apa benar kalau Yunie juga menyukai Joongie?"

"Kapan aku mengatakan aku menyukaimu?"

"Itu tadi, Yunie bilang kalau Yunie senang jika berada didekat Joongie?"

"Oh ya? Kapan aku mengatakannya?"

"Itu tadi-"

"Kau salah dengar. Aku tak pernah mengatakan aku menyukaimu."

"Jadi, tadi Joongie salah dengar?"

"Begitulah."

"Tapi Joongie nggak salah dengar koo, Joongie kan belum tuli."

"Mppfftt."

"Yah, kenapa Yunie ketawa?"

"Ani, kau sungguh lucu."

"Yah, Joongie bukan badut."

"Ne, kau bukan badut, tapi tetap saja kau itu lucu."

"Huh."

"..."

"Yunie, bener nggak suka sama Joongie?"

"Ne, waeyo?"

"Padahal Joongie kan suka sekali sama Yunie. Joongie nggak bisa hidup kalo nggak liat Yunie. Joongie pengen Yunie selalu ada disisi Joongie."

"Arraseo."

"Lalu kenapa Yunie nggak mau sama Joongie?"

"Karna aku nggak suka punya pacar bodoh!"

"Joongie nggak bodoh!"

"Kau memang tak bodoh, tapi kau itu polos."

"Huh!"

"Kau mau aku menerimamu?"

"Tentu. Joongie sangat ingin Yunie bisa jadi milik Joongie."

"Kalau begitu, jadilah pintar dan jangan manja lagi. Kau hanya boleh bermanja padaku dan jangan pernah lagi mengelak jika aku datang untuk mengajarimu. Aku ingin kau bisa sukses dan bisa membanggakanku. Kau paham kan? Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu."

"Jadi Yunie-"

"Ne, aku juga menyukaimu. Mian selama ini aku bersikap dingin padamu. Itu semata hanya agar kau tak bersikap terlalu manja padaku."

"Yunie juga suka Joongie? Jeongmalyo?"

"Kau tak percaya?"

"Ani, Joongie percaya."

"Anak pintar!"

"Joongie berjanji akan rajin belajar setelah ini, supaya Yunie bangga dan makin cinta sama Joongie."

"Ne, itu baru Jaejoongie Yunie."

"Yunie, coba katakan Yunie mencintai Joongie."

"Saranghaeyo Joongie, jeongmal saranghaeyo. Neomu neomu joahyo."

"Nado Yunie, saranghae."

Dan begitulah cinta keduanya. Rasa cinta Jaejoong pada Yunho sangat besar, sesungguhnya Yunhopun merasakan hal yang sama. Hanya saja, Yunho ingin agar Jaejoong lebih fokus belajar untuk bisa membanggakan dirinya dan orang tuanya. Boleh saja kita menyukai dan ingin memiliki orang yang kita sukai agar bisa bersama dengan kita, namun selagi kita mempunyai kewajiban belajar sudah seharusnya kita menyeimbangkan keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kore de owarimasu ^^

(END)


End file.
